Reeshaddoll Wendi
ウェンディ | romaji_name = Rīshadōru Wendi | trans_name = | image = ReeshaddollWendi-SDSH-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Psychic | type2 = Flip | type3 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 1500 | def = 1000 | passcode = | effect_types = | ocg = Unlimited | adv = Unlimited | trad = Unlimited | lore = FLIP: You can Special Summon 1 "Shaddoll" monster from your Deck in face-up or face-down Defense Position, except "Reeshaddoll Wendi". If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Shaddoll" monster from your Deck in face-down Defense Position, except "Reeshaddoll Wendi". You can only use 1 "Reeshaddoll Wendi" effect per turn, and only once that turn. | fr_lore = FLIP : Vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 monstre "Marionnette de l'Ombre" ("Wendi Marionnette de l'Ombre Ree" exclu) depuis votre Deck en Position de Défense face recto ou face verso. Si cette carte est envoyée au Cimetière par un effet de carte : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 monstre "Marionnette de l'Ombre" ("Wendi Marionnette de l'Ombre Ree" exclu) depuis votre Deck en Position de Défense face verso. Vous ne pouvez utiliser qu'1 effet de "Wendi Marionnette de l'Ombre Ree" par tour, et uniquement une fois le tour. | de_lore = FLIPP: Du kannst 1 „Schattenpuppe“-Monster als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Deck in die offene oder verdeckte Verteidigungsposition beschwören, außer „Reeschattenpuppe Wendi“. Falls diese Karte durch einen Karteneffekt auf den Friedhof gelegt wird: Du kannst 1 „Schattenpuppe“-Monster als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Deck in die verdeckte Verteidigungsposition beschwören, außer „Reeschattenpuppe Wendi“. Du kannst nur 1 Effekt von „Reeschattenpuppe Wendi“ pro Spielzug verwenden und in dem Spielzug nur einmal. | it_lore = SCOPRI: Puoi Evocare Specialmente 1 mostro "Bambolaombra" dal tuo Deck scoperto o coperto in Posizione di Difesa, eccetto "Reebambolaombra Wendi". Se questa carta viene mandata al Cimitero dall'effetto di una carta: puoi Evocare Specialmente 1 mostro "Bambolaombra" dal tuo Deck coperto in Posizione di Difesa, eccetto "Reebambolaombra Wendi". Puoi utilizzare solo 1 effetto di "Reebambolaombra Wendi" per turno, e solo una volta in quel turno. | pt_lore = VIRE: Você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro "Sombraneco" do seu Deck com a face para cima ou com a face para baixo em Posição de Defesa, exceto "Wendi Reesombraneco". Se este card for enviado para o Cemitério por um efeito de card: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro "Sombraneco" do seu Deck com a face para baixo em Posição de Defesa, exceto "Wendi Reesombraneco". Você só pode usar 1 efeito de "Wendi Reesombraneco" por turno e apenas uma vez por turno. | es_lore = VOLTEO: Puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo "Sombrañeca" en Posición de Defensa boca arriba o boca abajo, excepto "Wendi Reesombrañeca". Si esta carta es mandada al Cementerio por efecto de una carta: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo "Sombrañeca" en Posición de Defensa boca abajo, excepto "Wendi Reesombrañeca". Sólo puedes usar 1 efecto de "Wendi Reesombrañeca" por turno, y sólo una vez ese turno. | ja_lore = このカード名の①②の効果は１ターンに１度、いずれか１つしか使用できない。①：このカードがリバースした場合に発動できる。デッキから「影霊の翼 ウェンディ」以外の「シャドール」モンスター１体を表側守備表示または裏側守備表示で特殊召喚する。②：このカードが効果で墓地へ送られた場合に発動できる。デッキから「影霊の翼 ウェンディ」以外の「シャドール」モンスター１体を裏側守備表示で特殊召喚する。 | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = | archseries = Shaddoll | supports_archetypes = Shaddoll | related_to_archseries = | action = | summoning = | misc = * Only once per turn * Female | database_id = 14965 }}